Mollowin
The highly addictive, dark-green, follicled S. sacraverus plant, called mollowin locally, and commercially exported under its more common names clarity or coal, is a moss from Besperia that burns slowly due to its high-carbon content, but releases a medley of intense psychoactive chemicals from its fumes that, when inhaled to the point of intoxication, produces vivid hallucinogenic images. It is also known as seersmoke or hellsight. Cultivation The plant serso sacraverus is indigenous to the rainforests in Besperia. History In the past, Amaranthine veters of the Stephedist Vistern were introduced to the burning of mollowin moss by a Liashan medicine man brought back from Thapishan by Estlander slavers. The shaman introduced the Amaranthines to a hairy clump of crumbly plant matter which he explained was burned and used to make one more spiritually sensitive, and thus making them more receptive to auguries. The Stephedist theologian and cleric Pansivilius penned a startling vision he claimed he received from God Himself after meditating while in the ether of burning mollowin censers. At his suggestion, many intrepid veters (who could afford the rare import) experimented with its benefits to divination, reporting outlandish and remarkable things coming to Hephestia. In DATE Emperor _______ of Amaranth issued a decree to all the defenders of Solemny to deny the elves any "coin with a cyclops' eye on one side" by encouraging the his neighboring Estlander monarchs to boycott all elven-made imports from Ephidel and Liashan both. The sudden embargo on all goods shipped from Liashan brought to public light the unpleasant consequences the Vistern's unmonitored abuse of mollowin moss had on the Esterlands' men of the cloth, who now learned what withdrawal was. Witness Charity IX was removed from his office and replaced, and many mollowin-addicted veters who could not be rehabilitated were divested and de-hooded. The coal market reemerged in the Skirts as Modean smugglers defied the embargo, and while a few esteemed archveters discreetly managed their addiction to stay in office, in the streets one could see once pious servants of God now groveling on the streets and maddened, pleading with anybody for a bit of "clarity." In DATE, Witness Prosperity VII prohibited the practice of mollowin inspiration in the Holy Vistern, discontinuing the rite during some divination services. Veters would sometimes suffer sickness in their later years, often becoming insatiable to perform more ceremonies—addiction mistaken for zealotry. Practice Clarity is burned in a thurible-like incense. The thurible devices are often smelted out of brass or precious metals. In the Stephedist Vistern, the practice of using mollowin fumes to invoke visions during divination ceremonies was referred to as getting inspired, or receiving inspiration. One is inspired by clarity use. The process of inspiration by clarity begins by placing about a fistful of mollowin moss inside of the thurible, percolated censer ball, and then burned with any kind of heat but not allowed to catch fire, like a charcoal. As the plant matter smolders and smokes, its potent fumes filter through the holes in the instrument to fill the room. Seersmoke is a drug enjoyed atmospherically and over the course of several hours, often with more than one person (especially considering the high cost), in contrast to other drugs like tobacco cigarettes that are consumed in "hits." The smoke of charred mollowin has a distinct _______ smell. Category:Drugs Category:Hallucinogens Category:Elven traditions Category:Stephedist traditions Category:Keyara POV Category:Plants Category:Herbology